Love and a broken heart
by Madfictions
Summary: Sakura and Neji are in love but their relationship doesn't always go as good as they hoped it would. (D)
1. The picnic

Chapter 1.

He sat under a tree. The sun was shining on his skin. The birds were singing above him in the tree. It was a beautiful day, one you always look forward to. Neji stood up and went to Sakura's place. This afternoon they would go out on a picnic.

Sakura was waiting in front of her house with a picnic basket in her hands. She wore a new red dress. Sakura started running to Neji and kissed his cheek. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a open spot. Neji looked around at the surroundings while Sakura prepared the lunch.  
"Lunch!" Sakura called. But there was no reaction from Neji. "Hey lunch!!" She called again. Neji ran out of the forest. He fell down in the middle of a puddle and he was completely soaked. Sakura knew that if he would go sit on the blanket it would become dirty, and because she didn't want to do much laundry , she said: "Let's go sit on that rock over there." Because of the sun it didn't take long before Neji was dry again. While they were eating clouds covered the sun. It was getting colder. "I'm going home" Sakura said, but no reply from Neji. Sakura kissed his forehead and said: "Go home before it starts raining." Sakura was angry because Neji didn't reply and she went home.

She was almost at home. Now she had to help her mother with the household. She had to go to the lake for the laundry. and it was raining!!! She also had to fold the laundry and put it in the linen cupboard, She had to make homework for Kakashi too. That will be work till midnight. Naruto and Sasuke were already finished. "Of course, they always were" and she hadn't even start it. She really didn't want to start, that was why she always put it off until the last moment.

It was 2 o'clock when she arrived at the lake, after that she would make her homework and clean the kitchen. Kakashi's homework was: train your weakness that's the only way to get stronger. For Sasuke that meant to train his speed, for Naruto his arms and Sakura had to be more supple. After that she went home. When she was finished she folded the laundry and put it in the linen cupboard.

Everyone had already headed to bed when she finally walked to her bedroom. Her bed was cold, she shivered as she laid in it. She turned the light off, but she wasn't careful and pushed the picture, with the photo of team 7, off the nightstand. Annoyed she turned the light on again and picked it up. A small note fell out of it. It was from Kakashi. There was a short massage on it saying that he wished team 7 good luck with their training sessions. She turned the light off once again with a smile and fall asleep.

Neji opened his eyes, a warm morning sun shined happily into his room. He looked at his alarm clock, 6 o'clock, why did he have to wake up already. He wouldn't been able to catch sleep anymore now. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare food. That would be a morning training again.

That day his team had to do something "fun" , an order from Gai. It would be good for their social association. The idea itself already sickened him. Tenten would be just continually clinging to him…. And then you had Lee. Oh Lee he hated him especially after "the incident". He would prefer a team with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

After a hasty breakfast he started his morning session.

He felt strong like no one could beat him. And he felt even better after the training.

Maybe he'd go to Sakura, but he couldn't go this early. He strolled trough the streets of Konoha. Nobody was awake, the streets were empty. A cool breeze blew in his face, it felt nice. His entire body felt clammy of sweat. He swept his hair behind his shoulders.

He went to Sakura's house and sat down against the fence wich surrounded place. He'd stay right there until Sakura came out. At least that was what he thought.

It looked like millions of people came out of the house, but he didn't recognise anybody. Someone called his name. Tenten stood panting at the and of the street. "What are you doing man?" she asked. "Sakura has been looking for you for almost 2 hours." "But I've been waiting here for her the entire time." Neji protested. "Well that's great for you then, but Sakura lives at the other side of the village." Neji looked at her confused. "She moved out there 6 months ago. Now come along with me, I'll show you were she really is."


	2. the drawing

Neji followed Tenten. She walked like she was in a hurry.

"Come on Neji, walk a little faster." she said. Fear sounded in her  
voice. She started running. Neji followed her example. Where are we  
going?" Neji asked but Tenten didn't hear it. They ran out of Konoha.  
Neji heard screams out of the forest.

Close to the spot where he and Sakura had been yesterday laid Sakura.  
"What happened?" Neji asked. "She stepped on a snake." Tenten said.  
"Please carry her to a hospital, I wanted to but I'm not strong  
enough."

Neji lifted Sakura up. The hospital was nearby so it didn't take long  
until they were there.

Tsunade said that Sakura's foot would be swollen for a week or so, but  
there wouldn't be any medication needed.

Neji carried Sakura to his house. It wasn't anything special; just two  
rooms, but it was enough for him alone. He putted Sakura on the couch.  
She had been unconscious since he found her. He grabbed a cold,  
wet towel and put in on Sakura's forehead. She opened her eyes slowly.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Neji closed his  
eyes, kissed her back and hugged her for a while. "I'm so glad you  
woke up." Neji said. "Neji, do you love me?" Sakura looked hopeless.  
(…) "Sakura…of course I do." Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. "She  
laid her head on his shoulder and said: "Oh, Neji I'm so happy."

Neji smiled and said:  
"You should get some rest, shall I go?"  
"No, I want you to lay next to me."  
"But I can't. I mean I can but… I…I…I.."  
Sakura laughed.  
"You're so shy."  
Neji blushed.  
"Please, please, please. I won't kill you."  
Neji had his doubts about it.  
"Maybe….if you promise that you stay here until you can walk again."  
Neji didn't know if he said the right thing and expected the worse,  
but Sakura looked rather happy.  
"Ok, I'll stay."  
Neji carried her to his bed.

Neji watched Sakura: She was so sweet when she's asleep. Not much  
later he also fell asleep next to Sakura.

He woke up with Sakura in his arms. Sakura was still asleep and she  
held him tight. Neji tried to get away without waking her up, but  
that turned out to be impossible. He stroked her hair.  
Sakura's respiration was calm but her heart was beating almost twice  
as fast as it was supposed to be. She moaned. Neji sneezed and Sakura woke  
up. She'd slept over three hours.  
- "Neji I'm hungry."  
Neji went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

It was around 9 o'clock when they finished dinner.

Neji went to the bathroom to take a bath and Sakura grabbed a pencil  
and a piece of paper. She was a good drawer. She drew a squirrel in  
the sun playing with the leafs and in the bushes was a fox searching  
for the right moment to attack the squirrel. A snake was looking at the  
fox. Two swallows were flying in the sky. The drawing looked peaceful  
but there was also a strange feeling of tension in the picture.

Neji was finished in the bathroom. Sakura hid the picture under the  
couch. No one ever saw a drawing of her. She was afraid people would  
laugh at her.

Neji opened the door of the bathroom. "I'm done, you can take a bath  
if you want to."

Sakura stumbled hopping past Neji into the bathroom. There was nothing  
much in there; a small bath top and a toilet.

The water felt warm on her skin. Even if it was small she liked Neji's  
apartment. She liked everything about him. His eyes, his voice, his  
scent, his hair, everything. She closed her eyes. She wanted him to  
come in, so he could take a bath with her and if he heard her thinking  
it the door opened. Neji covered his eyes. I'm sorry I had totally  
forgotten that you're in here. Neji turned around and wanted to leave  
again. "Wait! I don't want you to go away." Neji was surprised that  
Sakura said that. "Why? You don't need me to take a bath do you?"  
Sakura was disappointed with the answer she got but she did not have the  
heart to ask it again and say that she wanted to take a bath with him.  
Neji walked out leaving Sakura without saying anything.

Not much later Sakura came stumbling back. Quick after Neji left the  
bathroom she finished her bath. Neji sat on the couch watching at the  
table. When Sakura came closer she saw that Neji found her drawing and  
that he was watching it. She snatched it away. "I don't want you to  
look at it." "Why not?" Neji asked. "I just don't want you to."

Neji carried Sakura to his bed so she didn't have to hop again. He  
turned of the light and closed his eyes. He felt Sakura who wrapped  
her arms around his neck and pressed her warm body against his. She  
kissed him. She rolled under him. He took of her shirt and he kissed  
her entire body. Sakura welcomed him in her warm body. She never felt  
so happy before.


End file.
